versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger is a major character in the Little Witch Academia series. Background Constanze is a witch in Luna Nova Academy who rarely speaks. Constanze is frequently found in her laboratory, working on machines or some other technological and magical contraption. When Akko breaks a Stanbot that was in her lab, Constanze becomes upset with her. Akko tries desperately to help her, and eventually pulls through, as they work together to make a machine for the Ghost Hunt. However, the monsters in the Ghost Hunt were made especially monstrous by Croix Meridies, so Akko's model for the Stanship, a transformable robot called the Grand Charion, comes in handy for defeating the monster threat. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level, (Her machines are combat-oriented and easily capable of overpowering Akko. Helped defeat the Time Demon) can bypass durability with spears and lightning magic that can vaporize foes, higher with Grand Charion Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Akko who obtained more words of Arcturus than Chariot did, helped speed up the broom Akko and Diana were riding to catch up to the magic missile) possibly higher with Grand Charion Durability: Large Star Level, (Should be comparable to Hannah and Barbara, who got into a fist fight with Akko and were far less harmed than she was) higher with Grand Charion Hax: Flight, Healing, Regeneration, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Absorption, Life Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resistant to Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Electrical Attacks as well as Status Effects with the right barrier Intelligence: High (Creates robots and entire armies of them by combining magic and technology, has a secret laboratory installed in Luna Nova that she made herself) Stamina: Above Average (Comparable to other witches, who regularly fight monsters and carry out normally physically impossible chores) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All witches can fly with brooms if they know how, and Amanda is particularly skilled with a broom *'Earth Manipulation' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Wind Manipulation' *'Water Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Transmutation' *'Healing' *'Regeneration' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Cloth Manipulation' *'Storm Manipulation' *'Power Absorption' *'Life Absorption' *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Telekinesis': Most witches know Object Control Magic, which allows them to freely float things around for their use. Techniques *'Statue Animation Spell': Brings a statue to life to carry out a task. *'Curse Shield Spell': Protects the user from debuffing effects for some time. *'Magical Barrier Spell': Creates a barrier around the user or other target. *'Reflecting Armor Spell': Can boost the target’s defense. *'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Fuses a weapon with a wand with magical results. *'Dream Wind Spell': Puts an opponent to sleep. *'Lifesap Circle Spell': Absorbs energy from those caught in it to the caster. *'Spellsap Circle Spell': Absorbs magic from those caught in it to the caster. *'Flaming Arrow Spell': Fires a fiery arrow that can pierce armor. *'Fireball Spell': Fires a fireball. *'Spark Flame Spell': Fires large fiery projectiles that explode upon contact with a target. *'Hexflame Spell': A spell that fires off six fireballs. *'Path of Cinder Spell': Summons a trail of fiery pillars. *'Mark of Flame Spell': A spell that makes those caught in a sigil take damage from high heat as well as become more susceptible to heat. *'Flame Strike Spell': Boosts the user's power with fire. *'Flame Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to fire. *'Volcanic Ray Spell': A spell that creates many fire pillars around the user that melt the ground. *'Flame Shot Spell': An explosive spell that fires an explosive projectile towards a target. *'Ring of Destruction Spell': A spell that fires a ring of fire around the user that protects them. *'Draconic Volcano Spell': A spell that fires flames like a flamethrower. *'Flare Splash Spell': Causes small meteorites to rain down on the foes. *'Rapid Fire Spell': A spell that fires searing rocks that home in on enemies. *'Meteor Crash Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a meteor to the ground. *'Thunderbolt Spell': Fires a lightning bolt downward. *'Lightning Spear Spell': Fires off an orb that can fire a powerful stream of lightning. *'Judgment Rain Spell': Causes a continuous rain of lightning bolts to explode around the user. *'Shattering Bolt Spell': Blasts electricity directly in front of the user. *'Thunder Cloud Spell': Summons a thundercloud that releases lightning for some time. *'Shutdown Spell': A spell that makes sigils appear in front of a target which fires icy spears at them. *'Ice Javelin Spell': A javelin that can pierce armor. *'Icy Dawn Spell': Creates a large block of ice in front of the user and can freeze the enemy. *'Frost Spiral Spell': A fired spiral that can freeze or slow a target. *'Freezing Wave Spell': A wave of ice that surrounds the user and can repel or freeze many targets. *'Whiteout Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a more powerful freezing wave. *'Rain of Icicles Spell': A dangerous spell that causes icicles to rain down. *'Shatter Spell': Deals heavy damage to frozen enemies. *'Frost Strike Spell': Boosts the power of water spells. *'Ice Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to water. *'Ice Bind Spell': Freezes the ground in front of the user and anyone caught in it. *'Icy Embrace Spell': Freezes everything directly in front of the user. *'Stone Needle Spell': Fires a stone needle at the foe. *'Stone Wave Spell': Deploys several pylons of stone that can petrify opponents. *'Rock Fist Spell': A rock fist that punches opponents to the ground and may cause petrification. *'Earth Strike Spell': Increases the potency of earth magic. *'Earth Shield Spell': Makes the user resist earth more. *'Sandstorm Spell': Surrounds the user in a sand tornado that can deflect projectiles. *'Earthen Spikes Spell': A spell that traps an opponent in two spiky boulders. *'Wind Arrow Spell': Fires an arrow made of wind. *'Steel Wind Spell': A powerful wind that knocks away held items from the user. *'Tornado Shot Spell': A spell that pierces armor. *'Wind Shield Spell': A barrier that makes the user resistant to wind. *'Wind Strike Spell': Boosts the user's skill with wind attacks. *'Windstorm Spell': A tornado surrounds the user that knocks away projectiles. *'Dancing Wind Spell': A spell that boosts agility. *'Weakness Bomb Spell': A spell that lowers defense of the target it hits. *'Gravity Orb Spell': A spell that draws enemies closer to the area of the orb. *'Gravity Binding Spell': A spell that slows down targets caught in a magic sigil. *'Gravity Blast Spell': A spell that blows away those caught in it. *'Black Hole Spell': Creates a black hole that draws nearby enemies inside. *'Object Control Magic': Allows the user to control an object. *'Object Transformation Spell': Allows the user to transform an object into something else. *'Heal Spell': Heals a target. *'Cure Spell': Removes status effects. *'Regeneration Spell': Speeds up regeneration. *'Mana Tap Spell': Boosts the recovery of the user's magic power. *'Circle of Healing Spell': A sigil appears on the ground which heals anyone caught in it. Equipment *'Wand': The means through which witches cast spells. *'Broom': The tool witches use to fly. *'Stanbot': Stanbot is a robot that Constanze has many copies of and is capable of being reshaped into a machine gun, bazooka, pistol, griddle, and electric oven. Stanbots help Constanze with her work. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Contributed to fighting the Time Demon *Can use Volcanic Ray, which melts the ground beneath her *Likely stronger than Jasminka, who can move trash bags much larger than her by throwing them well over her own head *Comparable to those who fought with a blizzard dragon *Her robot should be far stronger than her Speed/Reactions *Should compare to the enchanted armor in speed, which can cross several meters in seconds *Comparable to those who can keep up with the Shooting Star *Capable of moving in tandem with lightning Durability/Endurance *Should be as tough as Akko, who was able to survive Vajoris the Mournful's sneeze, which parted clouds for a long distance **Akko has also crashed through the ocean at several thousand times the speed of sound by riding Shooting Star Skill/Intelligence *Creates intricate robots by combining technology and magic *One of the smartest characters in the series alongside Croix and Diana *With help from Akko, won her Ghost Hunt Weaknesses *All witches need to be near a source of magic in order to use magic *Little Witch Academia character backstory tidbits from TRIGGER Panel at AX2017 May be unable to speak due to losing her soul *Has a limited amount of ammunition for her weapons when a magic source is not around Sources *Magic Spell on Little Witch Academia Wiki for all possible spells Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Mecha Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Broom Users Category:Wand Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Heroes Category:Studio Trigger Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Students